Forever, for how long?
by Lommux
Summary: Terra,Aqua and Ventus, friends but how long will it last? Some things can destroy the strongest friendships.


_They laughed and smiled as the sun began to set, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. The three had known each other for about three months. But as all friendships and relationships begin, they also end._

_Nothing is perfect. The man lost his rib, and the woman created from that perfection. Both of them never to equal to God again, cursed by Satan they were shunned from the beautiful garden. _

Ventus awoke to a warm light befalling The Land of Departure. He sighed as he stared out the window. Today would be a day of harsh training had said his Master; Master Eraqus. He felt as though all this training might not help; he still wouldn't be strong. He had attempted several times to erase those thoughts but it was impossible. Even so he got rid of the remaining negative thoughts in his mind and attempted to smile. In the end he'd prove he was strong. He'd prove it…for his friends!

**Aqua's POV**

I walked over to Master Eraqus, they were both talking but I couldn't hear what. Terra nodded afterwards with a face of regret. I decided to not address it. "Terra, Master Eraqus, has Ven arrived yet?" Master Eraqus shook his head. "No, he has not but he best hurry." I wondered where Ven was, he was usually on time. Like clockwork I heard footsteps behind me. Sure enough Ven was here.

"Hey guys," he said running up to us.

"Ven, you should know by now to stay on time." I told him teasingly.

"Gimme a break~" Ven said smiling.

"Humph." Terra said a smile appearing on his face. "You guys are such bozos' remind me why we're friends?"

"Terra it's obvious, because, you'd be alone if we weren't your friends." I stated smiling.

Terra turned away from me. "Hardly: well shouldn't we start training? Or would you guys rather slack off?"

"Touchy, touchy," Ven and I said simultaneously. We both knew Terra that well. We then summoned our keyblades and decided to listen. We had to train whenever we could so we didn't get rusty. Not that we didn't practice every other day but still. Terra turned his head and smirked "Finally ready to get in the game?" He summoned his keyblade and moved to his fighting stance. "Well you two ready to take me on?" Ven and I smiled as we dashed towards the overconfident man.

"_Confidence is key!" _Terra yelled as he stopped my attack by switching his keyblade to his left hand. He proceeded to block Ven's attack with his armor. Did he just read our minds? Either way I jumped back only to pounce forward again. Maybe he'd been practicing? He managed to dodge me as we completed our little dance on the battle field. It always went like this.

I really wished he'd stop making this so annoying. My prayers were answered. "Damn it Terra! Hold still, so we can beat you down!" Ven yelled looking quite frustrated. Terra and I began to laugh, so hard my stomach began to hurt. We only made Ven angrier. "Shut up! You're annoyed two right Aqua?" I nodded. "Yeah, it's just angry Ven is kinda funny to see." He frowned. "Whatever, let's stop for the day okay?" I nodded and smiled.

"Sure Ventus, by the way Terra are you on drugs?" I tried to stay as serious as possible.

"What? What does that mean?"

"Ven and I thought you might be on steroids."

He frowned. "You guys really suck." Same to you Terra! Maybe we all love you deep down but you're so… tsundere!

**Ventus's POV**

Sometimes Terra likes to show me and Aqua up! It get's on my last nerve, but I enjoy hanging out with Terra and Aqua. I mean, where would they be without me? Well… the same place but still! I'm fun to hang out with right? Of course! I mean why not… I'm nice! Right? Ugh! As these pointless thoughts zoomed through me brain I listened to Terra saying we sucked… yeah right!

"Say's the guy who hangs out with us every weekend!"

His face turned red nervously. "I have…o-other friends you know. Stop acting conceited!" This made me growl a bit. Maybe due to the fact he was acting conceited. Not us! He needed to learn when to keep quiet. He never would. I heard Terra sigh as he sat on the ground. Aqua did the same. "What's wrong?" I asked following there lead.

"Nothing," Aqua said smiling. She always did that, it didn't fool me anymore. "What's the matter?" Aqua looked down; I saw one tear run down her face. It worried me. She stood up and ran over to me. She pulled me in to a hug. "Ven, don't forgot these times." I was confused and worried what did she mean? I looked over to Terra but his back was turned. He was beginning to walk away. What was happening? "What aren't you telling me?" I muttered, but just loud enough for myself to here.

**Aqua's POV**

Poor Ventus… I never knew. Why did the Master tell us that?

"_Ventus could leave us at any moment. Take care of the boy." _

Terra had decided to act infuriated to express himself. It was his usual way. I didn't know what to do. Did Ven remember? How did he feel? Was he sad? I felt my arms tighten themselves around Ventus. Ven… I will protect you!

**Terra's POV**

Why is tragedy born to purest of people? The Master had told us something so saddening… I told Aqua we should keep quiet not show any emotion. She couldn't handle it. Now Ven is confused? What good did she do? I know… that she meant well but… was it the right thing to do? I'm not sure… I turned my head to see Ven watching me with confused eyes.

Ven…

What are we supposed to do with you? I clenched my teeth together. Why did I feel responsibility? Ven… I feel as though I'm the only who can. I will protect you… with my life!


End file.
